


home is the fear you're made with [PODFIC}

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi considers his fear. And then, he considers another's.“The germ thing,” Atsumu says, looking as if he is intensely trying not to care. Eloquent as always. And unexpected, again. An inconvenient turn of events, if the habit persists. Adjustments will have to be made. Reaction times calibrated. Kiyoomi steps back again, what he hopes is an unnoticeable amount.“The germ thing,” Kiyoomi repeats. Atsumu—headstrong, think-never Atsumu—hesitates. Kiyoomi briefly entertains the thought that he is trapped in a lucid dream.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 18





	home is the fear you're made with [PODFIC}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metaandpotatoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaandpotatoes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [home is the fear you’re made with](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810756) by [metaandpotatoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaandpotatoes/pseuds/metaandpotatoes). 



[home is the fear you’re made with](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bcJbvdD2lBI1SqFzKWMFyx6knqTOsuEw/view?usp=sharing) 19:58

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on tumblr at edge-of-the-morning or on twitter at [inuwuzaki](https://twitter.com/inuwuzaki)!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed listening, have a great day!! stay safe ♡


End file.
